


Sunny Day

by Weeaboocorpse



Series: A Thousand Leagues with the Sunny [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff with some angst I guess, One Shot, Past Character Death, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeaboocorpse/pseuds/Weeaboocorpse
Summary: A sunny day has the Strawhats relaxing by the water, well, all but one.One Piece Spoilers, up till Marine ford, at least, and 3dx2y.





	Sunny Day

The sun shined bright as the red headed woman floated along the surface of the pool. The sky was perfectly clear as the scent of sea air drifted through across the deck. While the Sunny’s inflatable pool did help on those really nice days, there wasn’t much to do. The crew was off doing their usual routine, minus a few deviants. Zoro was resting his back against the mast, the drool stains from the side of his mouth were a clear sign that the swordsman was resting. Nami was sure Robin was near her flower garden, calmly reading a book as always. Chopper, in the effort to stay cool in the heat decided to join the Navigator for floating about the cool water. The only one seemingly out of place was Luffy. The red head could not see him by simply scanning the deck. Normally he was perched on top of Sunny’s head, finally sleeping for once. 

Finally deciding to do something to cure her boredom, Nami got a wonderful idea. Slipping under the water, she waded her way over to the tiny reindeer, making out the shape of his small hoof in the blur of the water. She reached up and tugged the tiny doctor’s leg, but scooped up the boy before his entire body could be submerged. 

“N-Nami! That was so mean!” the small reindeer cried out, the noise almost canceled out by the Navigator’s laughter. 

“Sorry Chopper, I just couldn’t resist.” She laughed, her palm flat against her chest as if to push her laughter back.

“You know I can’t swim though!” Chopper shifted in her one arm, as if worried that he would fall again. 

“I could never let anything happen to you, Chopper,” Nami cooed, kissing the doctor on his blue nose. 

“Y-You saying that doesn’t make me happy at all!” The reindeer lied, the smile on his face giving away his fib. Nami carried the smaller boy over to the edge of the pool, placing him outside of it as he grabbed a towel from the rack. 

“It’s crazy,” Brook chuckled, looking over the paper as a tropical looking drink melts next to him. 

“What is?” Chopper asked, rubbing his fur with the towel.

“It’s been a whole year since we all reunited, you know, before we all came to the New World,” Brook flipped over the newspaper, showing the headline “ANNIVERSARY OF THE INCIDENT AT MARINEFORD, THEN AND NOW”. 

Nami almost felt her blood run cold. 

Hoisting herself out of the pool, she wrapped a towel around her waist before making an excuse to the others about having to check her maps or something. As she opened the cabin door, she almost walked right into Sanji, who was carrying a plate of fresh drinks for anyone who wanted one. 

“Nami-swan! Perfect timing, I have your Blue LIT, my lady,” Sanji said, handing over the tall glass over to the younger girl. 

“Sanji, how many times have I told you to stop calling me ‘my lady’, it makes me sound like I’m royalty or something,” Nami said, as she started to sip her drink.

“You’re royalty to me, Nami-Swan”

Nami rolled her eyes and asked “Have you seen Luffy? I haven’t heard him all morning.”

“Last time I saw him, he was in the men’s quarters. Is everything okay?” Sanji asked, concern shone in his eyes. 

“Yeah, everything was fine, I was just worried about him. Thank you Sanji,” She smiled, walking past the cook an over to the men’s quarters. 

To be fair, she knocked lightly first, but the irrational fear of seeing a side of her captain that she never saw before did not overcome her concern. Thankfully she was spared from an embarrassing situation, only to stumble upon an even worse scene. 

Nami had never seen her captain with that look in his eyes, as if all the light he seemed to reflect onto others died. His thumb rubbing the ribbon of his hat, tiny bumps that used to hold a piece of paper, Nami remembers stitching it in herself. It was where she once stitched in the Vivre card that once belonged to Luffy’s brother. 

“Luffy?” Nami whispered, almost scared of interrupting a man clearly deep in thought. Luffy immediately tensed up, his head whipping to her as if she were an enemy. 

“Nami! What are you doing here?” his eyebrows frowned together.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a swim? Franky made up the pool and everything.” Nami tried to put joy into her voice, though she is not sure it worked. 

“I-I’m okay Nami, I don’t really feel like swimming today.” The raven haired captain’s eyes drifted back to the hat, his eyes clouding up. 

Before she even knew what she was thinking, her body grabbed Luffy’s wrist, bringing him out to the main deck with her. He reluctantly followed her, knowing full well he could easily escape the cat burglar but curious to see what her plan was. She managed to get him to the edge of the pool, an evil look in eyes as she let her towel drop and placed her glass on the table next to the musician. 

“Nami, wha-“ The question could not even be finished before Nami wrapped her arms around her captain and jumped, causing both her and her captain to splash right into the pool. Feeling Luffy’s muscles relax, Nami used all of her strength to push Luffy to the surface, dragging him over to the side before her laughter took over her.

“Nami! I told you I didn’t want to go swimming!” Water dripped down Luffy’s face as he used the puffy side of the pool as life support. 

“Yeah,” Nami smiled, pulling over one of the larger tubes to her, raising it above her captain’s head and trapping him inside it. “I wanted you to come and play.” She threw in a wink for good measure. 

The look of confusion was adorable on him sometimes, he sighed before allowing the tube to hold his weight. Ussop emerged from his workshop only to be surprised. 

“Luffy! We need to make a wave pool,” He exclaimed, already removing his tool belt. 

“Oh, I am so out,” Nami took this as her time to leave, hoisting herself out of the pool only to watch the two men run off to actually change into proper clothes. 

“What are you up to, sea witch?” Zoro grumbled, his eyes still closed. 

“It’s been a year since Ace has been dead” Nami watched as the two men reemereged, the x shaped scar evermore present, showing the pain Luffy went through over a year ago. His eyes, bright once more, nothing like the hollow beings before. 

“I just wanted to see Luffy smile, is all.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Nami held her breath for as long as she could before pushing herself back to the surface of the pool.
> 
> “What are you doing?” Zoro leaned over the edge, his head tilted to the side. 
> 
> “Training,” Nami breathed, pushing the wet hair out of her face. 
> 
> “You’re training? I thought you needed that stick thing of yours”
> 
> “Not that kind of training,” Nami spashed at him. “I’m trying to be a better swimmer.” 
> 
> Shaking the water off of his face, Zoro asked why. 
> 
> “Well,” Nami paused, holding up four fingers, “We have four devil fruit users on board, and sometimes you and Sanji are busy fighting the bad guy so I figured I could try and help.” Nami pushed off the side of the pool, divining back down to continue her exercise. 
> 
> “Well, I’ll be damned.” The swordsman smiled.


End file.
